


La Media Vuelta

by Yingfa



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingfa/pseuds/Yingfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max isn't the only one that has talked to someone in the Delgado family about songs. Michael watches Maria as she leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Media Vuelta

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called “La media vuelta” and is sung by Mexican singer Luis Miguel. I translated it, so those of you that don’t speak Spanish would understand.

_Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas_

(You leave, because I want you to)

  
He watched her.

He always had, as far back as he could remember. Her energy had always been infectious, had always attracted him, in a forbidden fruit kind of way.

Happy, life-full, exuberant, passionate. Those were the words that would of come of the top of his head, back then.  
 

_A la hora que yo quiera te detengo_

(I can stop you anytime I want)

  
Now, love was the first one that came to mind. His first love... one that he knew he’d never forget... one that he could never give up on, no matter what he said or how hard he tried. No matter how much land she put between them.  
 

_Yo se que mi cariño te hace falta_

(I know you need my love)

  
She was leaving now, he could see the taxi driver stowing her bags in the trunk. Stealing away like a thief in the night, without a single world, without a simple goodbye. She’d probably told her mother some bullshit about not being able to face him, if Amy’s expression was anything to go by. Ms. Deluca had come to like him, the hard way, and the fact that she was giving Maria hell about him proved it. It warmed his heart too, to see it. So few people cared if he lived or died, seeing that care before his eyes was almost painful.  
 

_Por que quieras o no, yo soy tu dueño_

(Because, believe it or not, I own you)

  
Maria was hurting, he could tell. She loved him, he knew, but even so she couldn’t stay... and he wouldn’t let her do so, either. This had been her dream for so long, she deserved to try. He knew, deep in his heart, that no matter how far away she was, he’d always own her heart.  
 

_Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo_

(I want you to wander the world)

  
Max had once tried to explain his feelings for Liz, and Michael had just stared at him like he was crazy. Now, he could feel his eyes watering as he stayed in the shadows and watched the woman that owned his heart leave him behind.

Still, a job singing in New York... she had to try.  
 

_Y quiero que conozcas mucha gente_

(And I want you to meet a lot of people)

  
It was impossible to hope that she wouldn’t meet another. Impossible to hope that his very memory would keep her tied to him. He wasn’t that selfish, nor could he be that cold. Stonewall Guerin had finally found someone that could crack his barriers, someone that had actually liked what lay behind. Her warmth, her kindness... if she could help someone else like she had helped him, he wouldn’t, couldn’t, keep her from doing so.  
 

_Yo quiero que te besen otros labios_

(I want you to be kissed by other lips)

  
And if she met someone that she could love, the way he hoped she would always only love him, then he wouldn’t stop her from giving it a try. She deserved that, to search for happiness, no matter how far away the search took her... no matter how much it would hurt to see her go...  
 

_Para que me compares, hoy como siempre_

(So you can compare me, now like always)

  
He was her first love, too. She’d told him so, and he believed it. He just hoped, that in that case, the memories he had left her with wouldn’t be bittersweet.  
 

_Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda_

(If you find a love that understands you)

  
As Maria turned for a final hug from her mother, he raised his hand as if reaching for her. He wanted to be beside her, to get a chance to hug her goodbye and tell her all he had kept from her within his heart.  
 

_Y sientas que te quiere más que nadie_

(And you feel he loves you more than anyone)

  
He felt her presence, then. Just a few steps away, she kept to the same shadows as he and watched her best friend leave, calm acceptance and heartfelt pain glowing in her eyes.

He was pretty sure his own looked the same.  
 

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_

(Then I will turn around)

  
“She knows.”  
 

_Y me iré con el sol, cuando muera la tarde_

(And I will leave with the sun, once the evening dies)

  
Liz simply looked at him, as if expecting him to deny it. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but the knowledge in her expression stopped him.  
 

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_

(Then I will turn around)

  
“She knows how much you love her. She knows you know she’s leaving. She also knows that you love her enough to let her go.”  
 

_Y me iré con el sol, cuando muera la tarde_

(And I will leave with the sun, once the evening dies)

  
“Did she send you?”  
 

_Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo_

(I want you to wander the world)

  
“She didn’t have to, because she knows me just as well as I know her. She didn’t even tell me when she was leaving. Nor did she have to say goodbye. This was something we all knew was coming, Michael. Childhood is over, for all of us. Believe it or not, we are ready to face what will come. We just have to find our own paths to tread. Maria has found hers, and in doing so has given you the chance to find your own.”  
 

_Y quiero que conozcas mucha gente_

(And I want you to meet a lot of people)

  
She stepped up to him and, shoulder to shoulder, they watched as Maria entered the cab.  
 

_Yo quiero que te besen otros labios_

(I want you to be kissed by other lips)

  
“She won’t think you didn’t fight for her, nor will she ever think that you don’t love her. She knows better. But she also knows that, with all that’s happened, we all need to take a step back. We need to figure out whom and what we are now, before any of us can finally begin to move forward again.”  
 

_Para que me compares, hoy como siempre_

(So you can compare me, now like always)

  
“She would have asked you to go with her, but... just as you are letting her go so that she can give her dream a try, she also wants you to take your own advice. She wants you to find your own place, not as her boyfriend, or as Max and Isabel’s brother, but simply as Michael.”  
 

_Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda_

(If you find a love that understands you)

  
“And if you change your mind about anything, even your feelings for her, she wants you to know that she’s willing to let you go, not because she won’t be hurt, but because she loves you that much and she’s willing to see you happy, even if it’s not with her.”  
 

_Y sientas que te quiere más que nadie_

(And you feel he loves you more than anyone)

  
Liz suddenly cocked her head, and smiled.

“Can you hear that? The song? Mariana, Mr. Delgado’s niece, was listening to it the other day. She told me it’s about a man letting the woman he loves go, letting her see the world and telling her that he will always be there for her, whenever she needs him, that he will only leave her if she asks him to and if she has already found someone that will care for her as much as he does.”  
 

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_

(Then I will turn around)

  
He listened to the soft sound of the guitars as Maria’s cab sped away. He couldn’t help thinking about how much the song reflected his mood. It was like someone had ripped the words from his heart and given them wings. For a moment he wished he had paid more attention in Spanish class, but then dismissed the thought.  
 

_Y me iré con el sol, cuando muera la tarde_

(And I will leave with the sun, once the evening dies)

  
Liz grabbed his hand, and began dragging him towards Main Street. As they reached the corner, he turned back to look the way the cab had gone and found himself eye to eye with Maria’s mother. Amy simply looked at him, pity and pride warring in her eyes. Pride, it seemed, won the battle, because the older woman nodded at him and smiled.  
 

_Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_

(Then I will turn around)

  
Michael found himself smiling back. No matter how much it hurt to see Maria go, they both knew that it had to be this way. He turned to look at Liz, and found her looking back at him, the same acceptance in her eyes. There was something else there: friendship. Despite the pain, his smile deepened a bit. Maria might have left him behind so that they could find their paths, but she had also left him two relentless guides to help him do so.  
 

_Y me iré con el sol, cuando muera la tarde_

(And I will leave with the sun, once the evening dies)

  
He would do this for her, and for himself. And when their paths crossed again, as he was sure they would, he hoped he could finally stand before her, his arms and heart opened wide, to welcome her back into his life.  
 

_Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas_

(You leave, because I want you to)


	2. I Wanna Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is, like the chapter's title, I Wanna Be Loved and it's sung by Bon Jovi.

_I had a roof over head  
_  
  
Two years, 3 months and 6 days since he'd become an emancipated minor. Since he'd been responsible about whether he lived or died.  
  
  
Two months since his life had ended.  
  
  
 _Had shoes on my feet_  
  
  
He'd sincerely thought he could make it without Maria by his side. Thought he could be her friend, her rock, even if there was a whole country between them.  
  
  
 _Yeah sure I was fed_  
  
  
Thought he was the stronger of the two.  
  
  
 _But no one was there when I was in need... yeah_  
  
  
He wasn't.  
  
All he was was broken.  
  
  
  
 _So who am I now?_  
  
  
All his life he'd defined himself by what he was to others.  
  
  
 _Who do you want me to be?_  
  
  
Hank's waste of space and monthly check. Social services' most frequent visitor in the state of New Mexico. Isabel's brother. Max's second. Maria's boyfriend. The soldier. The protector. The most alien of them all.  
  
  
 _I can forgive you but I won't relive you_  
  
  
He found himself hating them all, lately. For tossing him at Hank and forgetting about him, for expecting him to be more than he truly was, for leaving him behind.  
  
  
 _I ain't the same scared kid I use to be_  
  
  
And, for all he'd fought and conquered, for all he had done on his own, without them, without HER, he was nothing.  
  
  
  
 _I'm gonna live, I'm gonna survive_  
  
  
So, the bills got paid, the work got done. Hell, he’d even raised his grades.  
  
  
 _Don't want the world to pass me by_  
  
  
He was a ghost, a shade, the merest imprint of whom he used to be left to wander the earth without hope.  
  
  
 _I'm gonna dream, I ain't gonna die thinking my life was just a lie_  
  
  
She hadn’t called him, not once. Hadn’t even given him her number, had forbidden Liz from doing so.  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
And all he wanted, all he needed…  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
Was to hear her voice again.  
  
  
  
 _I found a picture, our so called family tree... yeah_  
  
  
He was pathetic, he knew. The kind of guy he would have mocked once upon a time. The kind that kept a picture of a girl and sighed over it as if she had died.  
  
  
 _I broke all the branches looking for answers_  
  
  
He’d burned every single picture of them as a couple that he could get his hands (or powers) on.  
  
  
 _Don't you know that it ain't how it supposed to be_  
  
  
Liz had gotten pissed off at him for that one, especially when she’d figured out that his powers had been acting without his control, like back when he’d been going through his jealousy stint.  
  
At least she’d managed to get another copy of her picture from Isabel.  
  
  
  
 _I'm gonna live, I'm gonna survive_  
  
  
He propped himself against his locker and watched as the life went by him.  
  
  
 _Don't want the world to pass me by_  
  
  
He wished he could be as careless, as free, as unhaunted by a beautiful brown-eyed siren.  
  
  
 _I'm gonna dream, I ain't gonna die thinking my life was just a lie_  
  
  
The small fingers that suddenly clamped like vices on his left ear made him yelp, even as their owner uncaringly pulled him down the hallway.  
  
  
 _I wanna give, I'm ready to try, willing to lay it on the line_  
  
  
He was all but flung into the eraser room, but managed to spin around just in time to catch the tail-end of the greenish glow that had just sealed him in with the owner of the offending fingers.  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
Elizabeth Parker was normally a beautiful, mild-mannered, small town waitress.  
  
There was nothing mild-mannered about the petite girl that was glaring at him, green strand of electricity flickering around her tightened fists.  
  
  
 _I want to be!_  
  
  
-“You ass! You stupid, stupid, idiotic asshole!!!!”  
  
  
  
 _I ain't gonna cry, I don't want to scream_  
  
  
Max’s precious little Liz, SAT darling, reduced to cursing at him. Maria would have been laughing her ass off had she been there.  
  
  
 _But I got so much left unsaid inside of me_  
  
  
-“You need to quit this, Michael. You’re killing yourself! When was the last time you ate? The last time you went out in the sun? The last time you took a shower? The last time you had control over your powers, for heaven’s sake?!”  
  
  
 _Taken from_  
  
  
-“So you lied to yourself. You let her go and you want her here. So you thought it’d be easier. So what?! It’s not the end of the world, not the end of your story. Heck, it’s not even the end of Maria and you. It’s a new chapter in the book, Michael. A new step in your way. You’re making a mountain out of a speed bump.”  
  
  
 _I'm gonna live, I'm gonna survive_  
  
  
Her hand rose to shoulder level, and much to his surprise the air before her palm seemed to warp for a second, before it became some sort of mirror. When had she learned to control her abilities like that? When had he started looking like a reject from Night of the Living Dead?  
  
  
 _Don't want the world to pass me by_  
  
  
-“Where’s the brave, loyal boy I’ve known for nearly three years? The one we all love and respect and care for? Why have you sent him away, hidden him so deep, that even you can’t seem to find him? This wasn’t what either of you wanted, not you and certainly not her.”  
  
  
 _I'm gonna dream, I ain't gonna die thinking my life was just a lie_  
  
  
It took a while for her words to sink in. By the time he turned his eyes towards hers, her cheeks were bathed in tears. He had to blink a bit at that, even as understanding seemed to bounce inside his brain.  
  
  
 _I wanna give, I'm ready to try, willing to lay it on the line_  
  
  
-“How many times have you tried?”  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
-“Myself? Every day for the past two months. The others have been trying as well.”  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
-“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”  
  
  
 _I just want to be loved_  
  
  
-“But you are our idiot.”  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
-“Can you help me, Liz? I… I don’t want to be a ghost anymore.”  
  
  
 _I want to be loved_  
  
  
Her smile was radiant.


End file.
